fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der tife Sinn der Dinge
thumb|120px|right|Seite 9 thumb|120px|right|Seite 10 thumb|120px|right|Seite 11 thumb|120px|right|Seite 12 thumb|120px|right|Seite 13 Gordian Kaulbarsch nimmt eine Klassifizierung der Science Fiction in vier Kategorien vor. Zudem greift er auf einige historische Ursprünge der Science Fiction zurück und stellt sie als ursächlich philosophisch dar. Das fehlende "e" in der Überschrift war Absicht - auch wenn der Autor heute nicht mehr ganz nachvollziehen kann, mit welchem Sinn. Die ISBN der Quelle ist nachträglich eingefügt. Quelltext Der tife Sinn der Dinge... und was die Science Fiction darin verloren hat 'Es war einmal ein junger Mann von gerade mal 670 Jahren mit Namen "Micromégas". Er hatte durch seine freimütigen Bücher Probleme mit dem Mufti vom Sirius bekommen und entschloß sich daher, seine Heimat zu verlassen, der engen Welt zu entfliehen und auf der Reise neue Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Quer durch die Milchstraße, an Sonnen und Planeten vorbei, landet er schließlich auf dem Saturn. Dort begegnet er einem kleinen Männchen von nur 2000m Größe (Herr Micromégas war immerhin 40km groß). Doch da für ihn nur die innere Größe zählt, kommt es bald zu einer interessanten und langen Diskussion. Doch dann zieht es sie weiter: Sie besuchen den Jupiter und gelangen dann auf die Erde, um eine kurze Rast einzulegen. Rein zufällig begegnen sie den winzigen Menschen, die sie mit bloßem Auge kaum sehen können. Und von einem dieser Menschen hören sie, daß nach seinem philosophischen Weltbild sie selber, sowie ihre Monde, ihre Sonnen und ihre Sterne einzig und allein für die Menschen gemacht seien. Einen so guten Witz hatten die beiden Besucher lange nicht mehr gehört. Sie können sich vor Lachen kaum mehr halten...' Zugegeben, diese SF-Geschichte scheint etwas plump und sieht wohl auch in nächster Zeit einer Verfilmung nicht entgegen. Daß sie im Jahre 1752 geschrieben wurde, läßt einige vielleicht doch noch aufhorchen. Voltaire, ein französischer Schriftsteller und Philosoph, verfaßte diese Geschichte als Satire und Angriff auf Kirche, Staat und vorherrschende Ansichten und als Darstellung neuer philosophischer Ansichten. Ohne es zu erahnen, machte er sich zum Wegbereiter einen neuen literarischen Gattung: Über Voltaire, Jules Verne, H.G. Wells und ihren Nachfolgern bildete sich die Science Fiction, die es unter diesem Begriff noch keine 100 Jahre gibt. Die Verwendung eines solchen SF-Schemas als Mittel zur Übermittlung philosophischer Gedanken wirft für mich die Frage auf, ob nicht jede SF-Story, die sich ja auf diese Begründer immer teilweise stützt, einen philosophischen Kern birgt - und sei er noch so klein. Doch da es noch andere Motive als die der Außerirdischen gibt, müssen die verschiedenen Arten und Richtungen der Science Fiction voneinander getrennt betrachtet werden. Dabei fällt auf welch geringe Anzahl von Grundschemata es in der Science Fiction überhaupt gibt (Ich hoffe mir ist keines entgangen): I. Kontakte oder Begegnung mit Bewohnern fremder Welten Ein Großteil der SF-Geschichten setzt sich mit solchen Begegnungen auseinander. Schon H.G. Wells' Roman "Der Krieg der Welten" handelt von einer Invasion von Marsbewohnern mit einer überlegenen Technologie und dem Kampf der Menschheit ums Überleben. Ja schon der oben genannte Roman "Micromégas" von Voltaire hat den Besuch von zwei Außerirdischen zum Inhalt, wenn auch aus deren Sicht beschrieben und nicht aggressiv, sondern friedlich (wenn auch stark belustigt). In heutigen SF-Filmen sind eine Unzahl von anderen Lebensformen Standard, wenn auch meist humanoid. Die "Alien"-Filme problematisieren eine solche Begegnung auf spannungsreiche Art: Bewohner zweier bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt voneinander isolierter Welten treffen aufeinander. Für beide Seiten hat das katastrophale Folgen. Worauf soll man sich einstellen? Welche Schutzmaßnahmen können später einmal ergriffen werden? Wie ist zu handeln, wenn es zu einer positiven Erstbegegnung kommen (gewissermaßen Erstkontakt ungleich Letztkontakt)? Auf solche Fragen versuchte die Science Fiction als erstes eine Antwort zu finden. Die Wissenschaften gingen erst nach langem Zögern an solch 'unseriösen' Probleme heran. Eine Ursache ist hier wohl das christlich-abendländische Weltbild, das den Menschen und seinen Planeten in den räumlichen wie geistigen Mittelpunkt stellte. Seine Fortsetzung fand diese Anmaßung in der Leibniz'schen Behauptung unsere Welt müsse die beste aller möglichen Welten sein. Die Kolonialpolitik war schon eine Folge dieser Einstellung; wie werden die Menschen möglicherweise auf noch nicht so entwickelte Lebensformen reagieren? Wird es so etwas wie eine 'oberste Direktive' wie in der Enterprise-Serie geben, die Nichteinmischung als oberstes Prinzip festsetzt? Eine Besonderheit in diesem Thema ist die unauffällige Unterwanderung der Menschheit durch Außerirdische, welche die Fähigkeit haben, Besitz vom menschlichen Körper oder Geist zu ergreifen (wie in "The Invasion of the Body Snatchers"). Die Identität eines Menschen wird dadurch verfremdet oder sogar zerstört und anderen Menschen somit jegliche gesellschaftliche Orientierung genommen - die Nicht-Befallenen können einem Leben in Wahnsinn entgegenblicken. Eine starke Verbindung ist hier zu dem Dark-Fantasy-(light)-Film "Rosemary's Baby" und ähnlichen Filmen zu erkennen und somit zwischen solchen Außerirdischen und dem Teuflischen. So gesehen hat dieses Motiv mit Besessenheit und Teufelsaustreibung einen Ursprung schon im düsteren Mittelalter und noch davor. II. Der Umgang mit Maschinen, Erfindungen und Entdeckungen Ein zweites Motiv ist der Mensch als Erfinder von Maschinen und seine Art des Umgangs mit diesen. Das beginnt schon in heutiger Zeit zum Beispiel mit Gen-Technik und Computern und der Frage nach dem verantwortungsvollen Handeln mit solchen Technologien. Die Science Fiction kann weiterfragen nach Problemen, die mit zukünftigen Erfindungen entstehen können. Überlichtschnelle Fortbewegung, Materietransport ('Beamen'), Energie aus Antimaterie, Zeitreise und entstehende Paradoxen, (echte) künstliche Intelligenz und künstliches Bewußtsein usw. Alle diese denkbaren Erfindungen bergen die Macht, unser ganzes Weltbild zu revolutionieren; allein künstliche Intelligenz und künstliches Bewußtsein gehen darüber hinaus und machen aus dem Menschen einen 'göttlichen' Schöpfer. Doch wie verhält sich ein solch künstliches Bewußtsein gegenüber dem Menschen? Revoltiert es, wird es zur Bedrohung für ihn oder bleibt es unter seiner Kontrolle? Und wie muß eine solche Kontrolle aussehen - hat nicht auch ein künstliches Bewußtsein Anspruch auf "Menschen"-Rechte? Kann ein Mensch seiner Schöpferrolle in dieser Hinsicht gerecht werden? Und was wäre, wenn ein Mensch im Cyber-Space auf ein künstliches Bewußtsein trifft, aber keiner von beiden weiß, was der andere wirklich ist? Wo sind die Grenzen zwischen Mensch und Technik? Ein solches künstliches Bewußtsein könnte dann seinerseits wieder eigene Erfindungen machen. Solche Überlegungen finden sich in ihrem Ursprung schon in Mary Shellys 'Frankenstein' (dieser Tage wieder im Kino) aus dem Jahre 1842 und allgemein in der Entwicklung des Roboter-Gedankens. Heutzutage sind Roboter (wenn auch ohne Bewußtsein) Alltag. Roboter-Vorstellungen der Science Fiction bis in die Mitte unseres Jahrhunderts haben die Entwicklung stark beeinflußt wie auch die dazugehörige Diskussion wohl erst in die Öffentlichkeit getragen. Ein negatives Beispiel dagegen stellt die Entdeckung der Kernspaltung dar: Hier begann die Diskussion erst nach dem Abwurf der ersten Atombomben. Somit scheint es denkbar, daß Science Fiction mit dazu beiträgt, durch treffende Vorüberlegungen Katastrophen oder negative Entwicklungen abzumildern oder zu verhindern. Die Information und Problematisierung potentiell zukünftiger Entwicklungen wird über die Science Fiction einer relativ breiten Öffentlichkeit zugetragen. Wissenschaftsberichte und Fachartikel hingegen werden fast nur von Wissenschaftlern studiert und bleiben wegen vielfacher Unverständlichkeiten einem größeren Publikum vorenthalten. III. Psi-Kräfte Ein meist mehr am Rande auftauchendes Phänomen der SF-Literatur sind die Psi-Kräfte. In der traditionellen und phantastischen Literatur kommen immer wieder Hexerei und Magie vor. Entstanden ist diese Vorstellung in frühester Menschheitsgeschichte unter anderem aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, dem Unerklärlichen eine Erklärung abzuringen. Auch heute gibt es genügend Dinge und Vorgänge, die wir nicht verstehen, und dies wird sich wohl auch so in Zukunft fortsetzen. Doch zieht die Science Fiction Psi-Kräfte nicht nur als Parabel für die weiterhin bestehende Gegebenheit von Unerklärlichem. Sie stellt Psi auch als einen möglichen weiteren Schritt in der menschlichen Evolution dar. Es wird immer wieder verdeutlicht, daß der Mensch nicht am Ende seiner geistigen Entwicklung steht, sondern mittendrin. IV. Leben nach der Katastrophe Wenn 'Mad Max' in einem abgewrackten Wagen durch die Wüste rast, dann weiß fast jeder, daß das Problem mit einem möglicherweise kommenden dritten Weltkrieg in seiner Welt nicht mehr relevant ist. Eine Reihe von SF-Geschichten behandeln den Wandel des Menschen nach einem Untergang ihrer Zivilisation durch eine Katastrophe, sei es ein Atomkrieg, die Vernichtung der Umwelt oder eine Naturkatastrophe. Jedoch nimmt diese Richtung eine Sonderstellung in der Science Fiction ein, denn von 'Science' (=Wissenschaft) kann meist nicht mehr die Rede sein. Doch die Ansiedelung in der Zukunft und der (negativ-) utopische Charakter lassen solche SF-Geschichten als übelste Entwicklung aller vorstellbaren der Science Fiction zugehörig werden. Hier wird natürlich problematisiert: Wie stark ist Zivilisation und Menschlichkeit im Menschen verankert? Was bewirkt ein Zusammenbruch der Zivilisation für den Einzelnen? Ist die Zivilisation eventuell aufrecht zu erhalten oder fällt der Mensch unweigerlich zurück in die Barbarei? Dieses Thema ist an sich noch recht jung, findet aber seine erste Darlegung noch lange vor der Möglichkeit, eine größere Katastrophe herbeizuführen. Der Engländer Richard Jeffries griff als einer der ersten dieses Thema mit "Der Wald kehrt zurück" (s. Logbuch Nr. 8) in der zweiten Hälfte des letzten Jahrhunderts auf. Seine Vorstellungen sind trotz Katastrophe jedoch noch sehr optimistisch verglichen mit heutigen Visionen, in denen Atombomben nur noch Verwüstung und Chaos hinterlassen. Jede SF-Geschichte enthält offenbar im weitesten Sinne einen philosophischen Kern: Grundlegende Probleme der Menschlichen Existenz werden abstrahiert oder bildhaft behandelt. Selbst solche Autoren, die einen solchen Aspekt in ihrem Werk nicht sehen oder nicht sehen, weil sie beispielsweise eben nur spannende Unterhaltung liefern wollten, müssen wohl eingestehen, daß das Motiv dieses Werks in der Tradition der Science Fiction steht und somit auch ihren philosophischen Kern widerspiegelt. SF-Literatur steht somit meiner Meinung nach eigentlich eine höhere Anerkennung zu, als ihr in dieser Zeit mit dem Genre-Dasein zuerkannt wird. Schon Gotthard Günther, ein einstmals bekannter Philosoph und Herausgeber der ersten vier Bände amerikanischer Science Fiction im Jahre 1952, schrieb in seinem Kommentar: "Generell läßt sich von diesen Geschichten ... sagen, daß sie ein erstes Tasten nach einem neuen metaphysischen (philosophischen) Weltbild darstellen." Gordian Quelle: 'Utopie - Antiutopie - Science Fiction, Versuch einer Begriffsbestimmung', Vortrag von Götz Müller in Heyne Science Fiction Magazin 12, München, 1985 ISBN 3453311256 Kategorie:Wissen Kategorie:Gordian Kaulbarsch